Maybe there is magic, Becky
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: Little Sam watches a movie. Dean gravitates toward it... finding himself in the middle of a chick flick moment. OneShot. Brotherly!comfort


_Disclaimer: All belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW crew._

**A/N**: Ok, this was actually written as a challenge I found online. I had to write a story involving the boys and a movie of some form. This was written in the span on an hour. If any of you have NOT seen the movie I am describing, you should still be able to follow along! Enjoy...

* * *

**Maybe there _is_ magic, Becky...**

"Sam, what are you watching?" 14-year-old Dean asked his 10-year-old brother, who was snuggled up under a blue blanket on the couch, as he came into their latest motel room with an armful of groceries.

"Shhhh..." Sam hushed. He was intensely focused on an apparent movie on the television. There was a young girl in an extravagant gown in a dingy place that may be called a school. The movie appeared to be set in the early days in London... the _very_ early 1900s it appeared.

Dean shook his head. He could only laugh at his little brother. This seemed like it would turn out to be a chick flick. NOT Dean's type of movie. Give him blood, guts, and gore, he would be happy. But Dean couldn't help but glance over at the television every few minutes as this little girl was treated with respect by a cranky women. She was apparently very rich. The cranky women talked to her like she was a princess... or just a great asset to the school for young ladies. As Dean put the dishes away and cleaned up the kitchen, the movie got more intense as the young girl, whom was called Sara Crewe, was introduced to the rest of the little girls in a variety of age levels. Dean could not stop his body as he set down a small loaf of bread onto the table and slipped closer to the television.

Over the span of 5 minutes, Dean made his way nearer and nearer the television. In the end, he was on the couch, right beside Sam, under the same blue blanket.

The movie continued as little Sara Crewe became the favourite in the school, the star pupil by all except a few older girls, pushed aside by the arrival of Sara. Sara appeared to be a magnificent story teller, and all the children admired her ability to make anything sound grand. She could make the most depressing situation into a beautiful scene someone could only _wish_ would happen.

Dean said nothing, even with the apparent chick flick playing before him.

Then something happened that made even Dean's heart break. Sara Crewe suddenly became penniless. She was now a poor orphan because her father had died in the war. Left without any relations nor any money at all, Sara was forced to work at Miss Minchin's Seminary for Young Ladies. She was turned into a scullery made, forcing all the other rich girls against her.

Dean couldn't even think about what he was watching. It _was_ a chick flick, but he was enjoying it.

Dean's heartache for little Sara turned to joy as he watched her turn the bad into the good. She was able, through all her hardships, still find her whole situation grand. It was with the help of her friend Becky, also a scullery maid, that she was able to keep her faith in stories and keep on being a little princess. Becky, along with a young girl named Lottie, and the school 'dunce' called Ermengarde, were all able to stay friends. They are continued to inspire each other through the times.

Dean's hatred of Miss Minchin suddenly grew.

Miss Minchin had taken something very precious of Sara's away. It was a special locket, a memory of her family. Lottie, Ermengarde, Becky, along with others were able to get it back from Miss Minchin's office while she was out, but Sara was caught red handed, literally with it around her neck. Sara took all the blame for her friends at which point Miss Minchin had had enough. She called the cops on Sara!

Dean and Sam watched at Sara struggled to get away from the awful women.

The cops arrived just in time to witness Sara using an unstable board to cross over a large gap from the attic to the house a few feet away. Along with that, the rain was horrendous. Sara nearly slipped, but she made it, forcing Miss Minchin to send the cop over to the other house. Over there lived a lonely man who had also lost someone in the war... his son. Who he thought was his son turned out not to be. But a young Indian named Ram Dass convinced him to save this other fellow's life, who had lost his sight temporarily along with his memory. With the cops searching this other house, Sara tried her best to hide. She found a big room but was suddenly terrified when a voice called out to her!

Dean couldn't believe it as he watched. He wanted to scream to the television for Sara to open her eyes, but his body would _not_ let him move.

The man approached, and, having his sight back, he attempted to figure out why she was so recognizable to him. Sara finally opened her eyes and was face to face with her father! She attempted to scream out as cops invaded the room and pulled her away. With a little 'magic' from Ram Dass, Captain Ralph Crewe was able to regain his memory in time to save his daughter. With the war over and everything safe, Captain Crewe took his daughter, Sara, along with little Becky away from that place. Everyone was happy... even snobbish, little Lavinia who, in the end, decided Sara is not such a bad girl.

The movie ended on a beautiful note, and, as Sam looked over at Dean, he couldn't help but smile as he witnessed a rare moment... his big, tough, no chick flick moment brother was crying! Sam too had let a few tears escape, but he had seen the movie before, and he knew what to expect. But Sam was proud of Dean for he knew that Dean would never normally do this; Sam was pleased that his brother was capable of breaking down because of a chick flick.

Dean stared at the television as the credits began to roll, and long afterward. When he was finally left with not a tear in his body, Dean turned to Sam. He was completely vulnerable at this time. He was none of his usual walls up, and, as Dean looked at Sam, he smiled in complete contentment and asked, "What was that called?"

Sam smiled back, not going to ruin the moment with a grin. "A Little Princess," Sam replied.

Turning the television off for the night, Sam shifted from his position from his right side to his left where he snuggled closer to Dean. Finally, lying contently on his brother's chest, Sam fell asleep, followed quickly by Dean. They both lie completely contently through the night, both caught in a chick flick moment.

_...End_

* * *

**A/N**: Well? I thought is was a little weird for it is not my usual writing style, but I was bored one night and decided, in an hour, I would write something... I remembered the challenge. I really hope it was good enough to elicit some reviews, but not too harsh. Constructive criticism _is_ accepted. Thanks for reading!

This is based on the movie not the book.


End file.
